Fifty Chances
by SoTotallyOsm
Summary: 50 words, 50 different chances to get to know each other.


A/N: Trying a style of writing where you get 50 words and then write one sentence pertaining to each word. This is a Smoker x Hunter related version, and I may make different versions with different pairings/characters.

* * *

**Food**

The hardest part about being together was sharing the food; Hunter always claimed first dibs-especially when it was his kill-and he rarely left enough for Smoker to get by on until the next survivor came along.

**Polish**

As a practical joke, Smoker painted Hunter's claws a bright hot pink while he was asleep and he couldn't get it off for an entire week.

**Christmas**

"Fuck it's cold," the hooded infected grumbled to himself while huddled up next to the taller figure; the latter shaking his head and pulling the other closer for warmth.

**Cigarettes**

Hunter especially hated the sticks of nicotine when Smoker would leave him in the middle of the night just to go smoke one.

**Submissive**

Despite his hard-headed attitude and lack of self control, Hunter was fairly obedient towards doing what the Smoker wanted whenever he himself got something out of it.

**Flower**

Offering a flower to a Witch wasn't the wisest of ideas; Smoker couldn't go hunting for at least three days after the incident and Hunter was quite frustrated with his constant need of attention.

**Girls**

The first time Smoker discovered that there were female hunters, he discovered the hard way that he was much more content with his own partner than a hunter on her period.

**Tomorrow**

The way the Hunter clung to his waist in his sleep and pressed his pale cheek to his chest made the Smoker realize how much he'd miss him; that there was no tomorrow for them to spend together in each other's arms.

**Tree**

Smoker never could get the hang of hiding in the trees; the branches were always in the way and gouging him, and he was always distracted when Hunter screeched, causing him to fall out of the tree anyways.

**Light**

The midday sunlight glowed off of every surface no matter the material, causing Hunter to constantly complain about how it hurt his eyes and that in turn made him hide his face against Smoker's back as they walked down the empty streets.

**Confusion**

Hunter's contradicting nature always confused him; why did he hate openly being affectionate and yell at him for touching him, yet always be the first to initiate such contact?

**Air**

Contrary to popular belief, they did need to breathe, so when Smoker got into his coughing and wheezing fits which never seemed to let up, Hunter always wondered if he'd die from suffocating on his own mutations.

**Pillow**

Whenever they had to sleep out in the cold wilderness, Hunter would curl up between Smoker's legs and use his stomach as a pillow.

**Sex**

Hunter absolutely hated the idea of sex; he hated the way Smoker touched him with his tongue, he hated the way Smoker always wanted to top him, and he definitely hated the way Smoker never had to physically touch him in order to get him sexually frustrated.

**Passion**

Because everything ran on their baser instincts, Hunter was always passionate about everything he did: from hunting, to the ferocity of his anger, to the way he craved attention.

**Emotion**

"The only thing I love is to have a survivor squirming under me in fear," the hunter spoke while turned away from his partner, ignoring the desperate I love you's the Smoker told him.

**Door**

The one thing standing between him and his meal is a single door; damn the Green Flu and degenerating his knowledge to where he couldn't even get past a simple obstacle such as turning a knob.

**Computer**

It was hard-wired into their brains, how to kill; it was as simple as pressing ctrl+alt+delete on the keyboard.

**Poster**

It was surprising that nobody ever used billboards as a place to hunt; they were high up, safe from bullets from various angles, and nobody could see you if you decided to have some fun instead of looking out for potential food.

**Dream**

The thoughts that flow through both of their minds deal with what it must have been like for them before the infection broke out, and if they ever would have met each other much less see each other the same way they do now if they had.

**Sky**

In the city the sky is bleak, gray, and full of hopelessness; outside the city limits, however, the sunsets and sun rises are what keep them together during their times of doubt.

**Neutral**

When they first met, they felt rather neutral towards each other; but now they can't stand to be alone and would fight in defense to protect each other-even if they don't admit it to themselves.

**Jacket**

It was always the first article of clothing to go off the hunter, mainly because it was never clean and smelled of blood, sweat, and... other things.

**Blood**

After weeks of killing survivors and other things to eat, both the hunter's and the smoker's hands were permanently stained red from the blood of their victims.

**Hunger**

Smoker usually coughed more than his stomach growled, but Hunter never could stop complaining when he was hungry; the pains of hunger never subsided and they met each other because the hunter tried to eat the smoker-which wasn't a very good idea at the time.

**Grass**

"The only thing I hate worse than blood stains are grass stains," Smoker grumbled under his breath as he looked at the back of his jacket.

**Water**

Hunter absolutely hated the rain; he hated that he got wet, he hated he couldn't see nor smell food, and he hated that it was cold.

**Building**

They first met on the top of a building where Hunter attempted to attack Smoker due to his uncontrollable hunger and lack of food for the past week.

**Sight**

Smoker had the best vision out of the two of them; Hunter would track down their prey with his amazing sense of smell, and Smoker would snare them from such a distance that they couldn't shoot him.

**Watch**

Another thing Smoker noticed about his partner was how he stalked his prey, and seemed to enjoy watching them more than attacking them unless he had to.

**Apparent**

Whenever they got close together, the feeling of unsatisfied need was always apparent by the way Hunter left deep claw wounds along his back because of the need to feel something other than like a monster.

**Obscene**

Hunter concluded that anything done with that tongue was deemed perverted and obscene no matter the intentions behind the actions.

**Pain**

Underneath all of the anger was a pain that constantly hurt from Smoker's non-caring attitude towards him; sometimes the hunter just wanted to be recognized for who he was instead of what he was.

**Away**

The first time Hunter left Smoker on his own accord, he felt detached from the world and couldn't even bring himself to hunt without feeling like something important was missing.

**Insomnia**

Many nights Smoker didn't bother sleeping; watching his friend's sleeping form curled up beside him distracted him too much but he usually ended up getting a few hours of sleep at the very least.

**Curiosity**

Hunter's curiosity about how long the smoker's tongue was didn't go unanswered for very long; he also regretted it when he outright asked about it.

**Physical**

The smaller infected knew about the emotional attachment the other had on him, but sometimes he did like feeling the physical aspects of their relationship as well-even if he claimed he hated it.

**Tunnel**

They once wandered into the Tunnel of Love in the carnival; Smoker proceeded to cracking lame pick-up lines which Hunter replied with by pouncing him into the water in a vain attempt to drown the other infected.

**Wait**

There were many occasions that Smoker wished he could wait a little longer for the sun to rise; once it did, Hunter was back in his usual pissed off mood for the rest of the day.

**Ruin**

Hunter always ruined the moment whenever he would point out that Smoker _never_ took off any clothing what-so-ever; that, or he would end up hurting the other some how and that never ended well.

**Wonder**

Smoker always wondered why Hunter covered himself up in such concealing clothing when he looked perfectly fine-to him-underneath it all.

**Explosion**

Hunter's curiosity with guns was quickly ended when he got a little too curious with a grenade launcher.

**Newspaper**

Since Smoker constantly cracks jokes about how Hunter acts like a dog, he tried hitting him with a newspaper when he got angry and ended up with his favorite jacket shredded to pieces.

**Insinuate**

Before their relationship, Hunter used to insinuate that he had to be bigger than Smoker because Smoker always compensated with his tongue, yet he was proven wrong in the worst possible manner.

**Innuendo**

"How about I pretend to be a survivor and you can practice on your pouncing?," the taller infected snickered to the Hunter, who merely replied, "Let's give you a tongue ring so everyone knows you suck."

**Window**

When they were lucky enough to find a good building to sleep in, Hunter always avoided the windows because of the sunlight.

**Acoustic**

How Smoker knew how to play the guitar so well, Hunter would never know; but he did know that he liked it and he usually would have him play a song to help him go to sleep at night.

**Clue**

Hunter always was the clueless one; he was rather oblivious to all of the moves Smoker made on him until he outright said or did something about it.

**Forward**

Smoker realized being straight forward was the best way to get things from the hunter; "Let's have sex," which usually was accompanied by a bored-toned, "Fine."

**Sexuality**

"Just because I have sex with you doesn't mean I'm a faggot like you are," Hunter scoffed, leaving the Smoker uncharacteristically pissed off at him.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know most of them suck, but I tried. Tell me your favorites!


End file.
